Les rêves du garçon sirène
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Réécriture du conte d'Andersen "La Petite Sirène". Un garçon-sirène rêve d'aller à la surface. Le jour de ses 15 ans, son rêve se réalise, c'est alors qu'il aperçoit un beau prince. Dès lors, il a un nouveau rêve : devenir humain pour être avec le prince.


_Ça faisait un bail que je n'avait pas écrit sur HP... Brefouille.  
Ceci est une petite réécriture de la Petite Sirène d'Andersen. Enfin, mélangée avec la version Disney aussi...  
Et comme c'est un conte de fées (bien qu'il n'y ait pas de fée, m'enfin...), attendez-vous à ce que ce soit quelque peu niais et dégoulinant de bons sentiments et quelque peu guimauve._

_Cadeau d'anniversaire pour **Midwintertears**. Encore bon annif', choupinette !  
_

* * *

On disait au temps jadis que, au fond de la mer, l'eau était d'un bleu pur et parfait, transparente comme le verre et chaude.  
On parlait aussi de jardins majestueux emplis de fleurs toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Rares et mouvantes.  
Quant au poissons, ils étaient, parait-il, semblables à des joyaux vivants ; leurs écailles étincelaient sous la lumière du soleil.  
Et, merveille des merveilles, régnait au fond des ondes, une famille d'êtres d'une beauté époustouflante.  
FAUX ! Tout était faux.  
L'eau, au fond de la mer, était noire, opaque, glacée.  
En lieu et place de jardins, on trouvait des amoncellements d'épaves, débris divers et corps en décomposition.  
Les poissons étaient d'une laideur repoussante, doté d'appendices immondes semblables à des vers et la seule lumière qui les éclairait était celle qu'ils produisaient.  
Quant à la famille royale et magnifique, parlons-en. Des chimères créées par la magie, moitié humains, moitié poissons, voilà ce qu'ils étaient ; un tronc d'homme soudé à la queue d'un thon, d'un mérou ou d'une murène. Pas très glamour comme look. Et au lieu de vivre dans un palais de corail et de nacre, comme tous souverains des océans, ils logeaient dans le squelette d'une baleine qu'ils avaient aménagés avec ce qu'ils avaient réussit à trouver - coquillages vides, débris de bateaux, algues,…- donnant à l'ensemble une apparence de délabrement avancé. Néanmoins, la demeure résistait à tout, et ce depuis des années.  
Cette famille, loin d'être aussi riche qu'on le disait, était malgré tout heureuse. Heureuse et unie. Les parents, toujours aussi amoureux, élevaient leurs sept enfants - six fils et une fille.  
Tous avaient de très agréables visages, mais le plus jeune des garçons était le plus beau. Ses cheveux d'un roux soutenu, sa peau de lait et ses yeux d'un bleu profond lui valaient l'admiration de tous les habitants de la mer. Il était aussi le plus curieux des enfants ; en particulier au sujet des humains. Il voulait tout savoir à leur sujet et son plus grand rêve était de pouvoir aller un jour à la surface.  
Mais pour cela il lui fallait attendre ses quinze ans comme il était coutume chez les sirènes. Que le temps lui semblait long…

Il avait cinq ans quand le plus âgé de ses frères avait pu se rendre à l'air libre et il avait été subjugué par ce que celui-ci avait vu ; le clair de lune, les étoiles, la ville scintillant dans la nuit, la musique enjouée des hommes, les cloches qui tintaient.  
Deux ans plus tard, le deuxième des frères atteignit sa quinzième année. Il raconta alors le coucher du soleil, l'or baignant le ciel, les nuages teintés de mauve, orange, rose.  
Il fallut attendre quatre ans pour que le troisième frère gagne le droit de se rendre à la surface et revienne conter les bateaux, le ciel bleu, les goélands, les dauphins et les baleines.  
Deux ans de plus, et les quatrième et cinquième frères - des jumeaux - purent à leur tour découvrir le monde aérien. Ceux-là étaient très audacieux, sans peur aucune. Ils remontèrent donc un fleuve, s'enfonçant dans les terres, découvrant ainsi les collines vertes, les hauts châteaux luxueux, les oiseaux au chant enchanteur. Ils rencontrèrent aussi des enfants humains qui se baignaient dans le cours d'eau ainsi qu'une petite créature poilue qui jouait avec les petits hommes.

Vint enfin le jour tant attendu des quinze ans du dernier fils. Le jour où il allait pouvoir voir de ses propres yeux le monde qui le fascinait tant. Impatient, il s'agitait dans tous les sens alors que sa grand-tante le préparait pour l'occasion - il était de coutume que lors de leur première montée à la surface, les jeunes sirènes portent des belles huîtres nacrées accrochées à leur queue. À peine le dernier coquillage posé, il agita sa nageoire et traversa les ondes, léger comme une bulle, en riant.  
Lorsqu'il atteignit la surface, la nuit venait tout juste de tomber, les dernières lueurs du soleil colorant les quelques nuages présent de rose et d'or alors qu'une étoile avait déjà fait son apparition. l'air était agréable, doux et aucune ride n'abîmait la surface de la mer. Près de lui, le garçon-sirène vit un magnifique navire à trois mâts dont on avait laissé qu'une voile dehors. Sur le pont, quelques matelots étaient assis sur des cordages. On entendait musique et chants et des dizaines de lanternes avaient été allumées.  
S'approchant d'un des hublots, l'enfant de la mer aperçut de nombreux hommes tous plus richement habillés les uns que les autres. Et au milieu d'eux se trouvait un jeune prince d'une beauté époustouflante. Ses cheveux semblaient être fait de lumière et étincelaient. Il se demandait si il était un "ange" ; le jeune sirène avait entendu parler de ces magnifiques humains ailés. Oui, le prince faisait sans doute partie de cette catégorie d'êtres exceptionnels - il avait sans doute caché ses ailes ou alors il ne les obtiendrait que lorsque qu'il deviendra un homme.

Puis le beau prince disparu pendant quelques minutes alors le garçon-sirène se rapprocha du pont sur lequel les matelots dansaient. Et le prince réapparut. À cet instant, de nombreuses fusées fendirent les airs en libérant une lumière intense qui surprit l'enfant de la mer qui plongea sous l'eau. Mais n'y tenant plus il revint à la surface et levant la tête, il eut l'impression que chacune des étoiles du ciel lui tombaient dessus en une pluie d'étincelles. Tout l'océan s'en trouva transformé, brillant comme la nacre. Il profita de la lumière semblable à celle du jour pour pouvoir mieux observer les humais, et le prince en particulier. Qu'il était beau ! En particulier quand il souriait, ce qui paraissait rare.

Des heures étaient passées, mais le garçon sirène continuait à admirer le navire et surtout le beau prince qui était désormais assis près du bastingage. La fête était terminée et les matelots s'activaient pour remettre le vaisseau en marche. C'est alors que la mer, jusque là calme, se mit à s'agiter alors que dans le ciel, de gros et lourds nuages sombres faisaient leur apparition. On pouvait distinguer des éclairs à l'horizon un énorme orage s'approchait. Au début, l'enfant-sirène s'amusait quand les vagues, de plus en plus grosses, le faisaient s'élever puis redescendre soudainement. Mais bientôt, le bateau se mit à craquer et le mât se brisa, faisant chavirer le navire.  
Il faisait extrêmement sombre et il était difficile d'éviter les débris - certains étant énormes - qui flottaient à la surface de l'onde. Mais parfois, les éclairs permettaient de distinguer chacun des détails de la scène, depuis les hommes qui s'agitaient sur le pont jusqu'aux quelques corps déjà tombé à l'eau. Puis, alors qu'une vague plus conséquente que les autres frappa le vaisseau, celui-ci se brisa complètement, jetant nombres de marins à la mer. Ainsi que le prince.  
Le garçon-sirène se réjouit tout d'abord que le beau prince le rejoigne dans sa demeure, puis il se rappela ce que son père lui avait expliqué, que les hommes ne pouvaient pas vivre sous l'eau que si l'un d'eux tombait dans la mer, il arrivait au fond des ondes mort. Alors, il se mit à nager à contre-courant, évitant comme il le pouvait les planches qui manquaient le percuter régulièrement. Lorsqu'il arriva près du jeune humain, celui-ci était tout près de mourir, ses dernières forces l'ayant abandonné. Il le saisit et prêtant attention à ce qu'il garde la tête hors de l'eau, il se laissa porter par les vagues.

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil se levait, le beau temps était revenu. Les vagues avaient amené le garçon-sirène et le prince endormi tout près de la terre ferme. Resserrant son étreinte autour du corps inconscient qu'il tenait dans ses bras, et après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de l'humain, l'enfant de la mer nagea jusqu'à la plage où il installa le prince délicatement. Puis, il alla se dissimuler derrière un rocher afin de voir ce qu'il allait advenir du bel humain.  
Quelques minutes après, une créature poilue s'approcha en courant et vint _lécher_ le visage du bel endormi. C'était permis ça ? Puis, ce fut un vieil homme qui arriva quelques instants après. Il fit s'éloigner la créature pour permettre au prince, qui revenait à lui, de se relever, bien que cela fusse difficile.  
Le garçon-sirène regarda les deux humains et la créature s'éloigner et lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, il plongea sous l'eau et rejoignit sa demeure. Ses frères, et surtout sa jeune sœur, voulurent savoir ce qu'il avait vu à la surface mais il ne dit rien préférant aller s'isoler dans le petit musée qu'il avait aménagé dans une grotte derrière leur maison. Là, il avait rassembler toutes sortes d'objets humains qu'il avait trouvé lors de balades dans les abysses. Il ignorait la fonction de la plupart, mais il aimait à imaginer à quoi ils pouvaient servirent et leur donnait des noms qu'il pensait leur aller. Il pouvait passer des heures là, juste à observer ses trésors. Personne ne connaissait cet endroit, ni ne se doutait d'à quel point il aimait les humains.

Plusieurs fois, il retourna sur la petite plage où il avait laissé le prince mais jamais il ne l'y revit. Alors, dans l'espoir de le trouver, il fit comme ses jumeaux de frères et remonta le fleuve, toujours plus loin. Et enfin, un jour, il arriva près d'un magnifique château de marbre blanc qui étincelait dans le soleil. Et à l'un des balcons se trouvait le prince.  
Dès lors, le fils de la mer revint chaque jour aux abords du château et observait le prince. Qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir l'approcher, le toucher à nouveau, lui parler.

-Les humains vivent-ils pour toujours s'ils ne se noient pas ? Meurent-ils eux aussi ?, demanda-t-il un jour à sa grand-tante.

-Bien sûr qu'ils meurent. Comme nous autres. Ils vivent même moins longtemps que nous qui pouvons atteindre les trois cents ans aisément, mais ils possèdent quelque chose que nous n'avons pas : une âme immortelle qui continue à vivre après leur mort. La nôtre n'est pas éternelle et lorsque vient la fin elle se fond dans les ondes et devient écume en même temps que notre corps.  
-Ne peut-on pas, nous aussi, avoir une âme immortelle ? J'aimerai tant pouvoir, moi aussi, vivre éternellement parmi les hommes célestes.  
-C'est une mauvaise pensée, jamais un humain ne sera aussi heureux qu'un être de la mer.  
-Mais je ne veux pas devenir écume et ne plus pouvoir admirer les beautés de ce monde et de celui d'en haut. Je veux pouvoir vivre pour toujours au milieu des fleurs.  
-Il existe un moyen, mais impossible à réaliser, ou presque.  
-Quel est-il ? Dites-le moi, ma tante.  
-Il faut qu'un être humain tombe éperdument amoureux de toi et que par un mariage, il unisse vos deux âmes, rendant ainsi la tienne out aussi immortelle que la tienne. Et cela ne pourra jamais se faire, car bien que tu sois le plus bel enfant de la mer, aucun humain ne saura apprécier la beauté de ta queue de poisson. Sans jambe, tu ne pourras jamais être aimé d'un humain.

Dès lors, le garçon-sirène n'eut plus d'autre pensée que celle de devenir humain. Chaque jour, il se rendait sous les balcons du château et observait le prince, songeant au bonheur que ce serait de pouvoir vivre près de lui. Alors, une semaine après la discussion avec sa grand-tante, il prit la décision d'aller voir la sorcière des mers afin de lui demander de le rendre humain.  
C'était une vieille sirène qui vivait recluse dans une sombre grotte cachée au milieu d'une dense forêt d'algues noires, au-delà d'immenses et dangereux tourbillons. Mais le plus grand danger qui menaçait le garçon-sirène était les centaines de serpents de mer qui gardait la demeure de la sorcière. Ces serpents s'enroulaient autour de tout ce qui passait à portée et serraient jusqu'à étouffer leur proie. Plusieurs fois, il faillit être capturer mais, aussi agile qu'une anguille, il parvint à glisser entre les mailles de ce filet vivant.  
Enfin, après de longues minutes à arpenter les algues noires, l'enfant de la mer parvint à l'entrée de la grotte de la vieille.

-Je sais ce que tu veux, grinça une voix. Stupide avorton, tes désirs causeront ta perte à coup sûr. Je ne manquerai cela pour rien au monde, rien ne me fait plus plaisir qu'observer la souffrance. Alors j'accéderai à ta demande et t'offrirai ce que tu désires. Devenir humain et pouvoir séduire le jeune prince. Mais je veux quelque chose en échange de mon élixir. La chose qui t'est la plus précieuse.  
-Je n'ai aucune richesse, ma famille est pauvre.  
-Je le sais cela. Non, ce que je veux, c'est ta voix car en plus d'être d'une beauté époustouflante, tu as la voix la plus douce et mélodieuse de tous les océans et je la veux pour ma collection.  
-Ma voix ? Mais que ferais-je sans elle ?  
-Tu as ta beauté, ta grâce et tes yeux pour toi, le prince ne devrait pas te résister longtemps, même si tu es muet.  
-D'accord, tu peux prendre ma voix si cela me permet d'obtenir une âme immortelle.  
-Je te préviens aussi que lorsque tu boiras mon élixir, tu souffriras mille douleurs, comme si l'on te coupait en deux. Et chacun de tes pas sera douloureux bien que tu paraîtras marcher avec aisance et légèreté.  
-Je le supporterai.  
-Bien. Et souviens-toi que tu ne redeviendras jamais sirène et ne reverras jamais ta famille. Et si jamais le prince ne t'épouse pas et se marie à quelqu'un d'autre, tu mourras sans accéder à l'immortalité, devenant écume flottant à la surface de l'océan.  
-Je suis d'accord.  
-Alors je vais l'enfermer dans ce pendentif. Chante !

Obéissant, le garçon-sirène entonna une douce mélopée. Peu à peu, il sentait qu'il perdait sa voix jusqu'à être tout à fait muet.  
Ricanant méchamment, la sorcière des mers commença à préparer l'élixir qui devait rendre humain le garçon. Ceci fait, elle tendit le flacon à l'enfant des ondes.

-N'oublie pas que tu dois boire cela avant le lever du soleil.

Après avoir hoché la tête en signe de compréhension, l'enfant de la mer s'en alla, serrant le petit flacon tout contre sa poitrine et fila jusqu'à la surface ; il ne restait que peu de temps avant le lever du jour. Finalement il arriva au pied du château du prince alors que les premières lueurs de la journée apparaissaient à l'horizon. Assis sur la rive du fleuve, il but rapidement la potion. La douleur était cuisante, il lui semblait une épée chauffée à blanc qui tranchait au travers de sa queue de poisson ; il s'évanouit. Quand il revint à lui, le prince se tenait tout près, penché au-dessus de lui. Ses yeux gris le dévisageait, inquiet.

-Qui es-tu ? Et que fais-tu ici ?

Voulant lui répondre, le garçon-sirène ouvrit la bouche et agita les lèvres, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-Tu es muet ?

L'enfant des ondes agita frénétiquement la tête pour confirmer, souriant au beau prince. Alors, l'humain prit la main du garçon-sirène et l'emmena jusqu'au château où il le confia à des servantes qui se chargèrent de l'habiller. Comme la sorcière l'avait prévu, chacun de ses pas le faisant souffrir mais il ne pouvait cesser de sourire, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.  
Le soir, une fête était organisée au château. De jolis jeunes gens chantaient ; leurs voix étaient belles, mais moins que celle que le garçon-sirène avait donnée à la sorcière des mers. Puis vinrent les danses. Là encore ces jeunes gens étaient gracieux, mais quand l'enfant des ondes, au prix de milles douleurs, se mit à danser, il n'y eut plus aucun doute que le plus gracieux des occupants de la salle était ce jeune homme muet, trouvé par le prince. Lequel prince se réjouit de tant de grâce et se prit à sourire, chose qu'il n'avait que trop peu fait durant la soirée.  
Chaque jour, le garçon-sirène accompagnait le prince partout où il allait et il avait été autorisé à dormir devant la porte de la chambre princière sur une gros coussin de velours brodé d'argent.  
Lorsque tout le monde était assoupi, pourtant, il quittait discrètement le château et rejoignait la mer où il allait plonger ses pieds endoloris dans l'onde fraîche pour apaiser quelque peu ses souffrances. Une nuit, il vit ses frères et leur fit signe de s'approcher. Ceux-là, croyant avoir perdu le garçon-sirène se réjouirent de voir qu'il était vivant bien qu'il avait perdu sa voix et sa queue de poisson. Ils lui contèrent la tristesse de leurs parents et les recherches qu'ils menaient depuis sa disparition pour réussir à retrouver leur fils disparu. Dès lors, ils revinrent régulièrement, une fois leur père vint avec eux, mais leur mère préféra rester au large, effrayé par le monde humain qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Les saisons passaient et, chaque jour, le prince s'attachait plus au garçon-sirène. Lui qui était hautain, voire méprisant ou méchant avec la plupart des personnes qui l'entouraient, s'occupait gentiment de son enfant trouvé, semblant le comprendre simplement en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du fils des ondes. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, le prince ne l'aimait pas comme il l'aurait fallu pour permettre au garçon-sirène d'obtenir une âme immortelle. Il fallait que le prince l'épouse.

-J'aimerai pouvoir passer ma vie avec toi, mon petit enfant trouvé. Mais même si je t'aime, cela n'est pas possible. Je suis déjà promis à quelqu'un d'autre et mon père le roi ne me laissera pas rompre mes engagements car il ne comprend rien à l'amour ; seules les apparences comptent pour lui et il refusera que j'épouse une personne de descendance autre que royale. Tu seras néanmoins toujours chez toi au château et soit assuré que je serai toujours là pour toi.

Chaque soir, le garçon-sirène priait pour que le roi accepte de laisser le prince l'épouser, mais ses prières restèrent vaines et un jour on annonça que le promis du prince arriverait le lendemain pour leurs noces.  
Le jour suivant, l'enfant des ondes fut revêtu de la plus belle des tenues par les servantes qui s'occupaient de lui depuis son arrivée au château presque un an auparavant. Le mariage devait avoir lieu le soir même sur un navire magnifique.  
Peu avant de monter sur le vaisseau, le prince rejoignit le garçon-sirène au bord de l'eau.

-Ne soit pas triste, mon très cher enfant trouvé, je ne t'abandonnerai pas, tu le sais. Et tu seras toujours celui que j'aime, ne l'oublie pas. Allez, viens, nous devons monter sur le bateau maintenant.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le ponton, ce n'était pas ses jambes qui faisaient le plus souffrir, mais son cœur qui semblait se briser alors qu'il prenait conscience qu'au coucher du soleil, il deviendra écume.  
Sur le navire, le garçon-sirène s'isola afin de laisser s'exprimer son chagrin. Assis, sur le bastingage, il entendit qu'on l'appelait depuis la mer. C'était sa jeune sœur qui avait eu quinze ans la veille seulement.

-Mon frère, il faut que tu m'écoutes. Le promis de ton prince n'est autre que la vieille sorcière des mers qui, afin de t'empêcher d'obtenir une âme immortelle, et l'acquérir à ta place, a pris la forme d'un jeune humain. Mais tu peux encore empêcher que cela n'arrive. Notre grand-tante qui connaît, elle aussi, la magie a vu ce qu'il se préparait et m'a confié ce philtre. Il faut que tu réussisses à la faire boire à la sorcière sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive ; il lui rendra sa véritable apparence. Mais si tu n'y arrives pas, voici un petit poignard d'argent que tu devras plonger au plus profond de son cœur. Et n'oublie pas de briser le pendentif qu'elle porte à son cou, c'est qu'est enfermé ta voix. Maintenant vas, il ne te reste que peu de temps avant que ton sort soit scellé et que tu ne deviennes écume. Bonne chance, mon frère.

Remerciant sa sœur du regard, le garçon-sirène prit le flacon et le petit poignard et se dirigea vers la cabine qu'occupait la sorcière des mers. Celle-ci était bien évidemment sous son apparence humaine. Alors que le garçon-sirène l'observait par l'interstice de la porte qui n'était pas bien fermée, il constata que l'alter ego de la vieille était d'une beauté envoûtante, jamais encore l'enfant des ondes n'avait vu plus charmant visage, même le prince paraissait moins beau que cette chimère. Mais il ne se laissa pas tromper par ce charme. Le "fiancé" était occupé à se préparer et il disparu bientôt derrière un paravent pour revêtir sa tenue de soie et d'or. Le fils de la mer en profita pour se glisser discrètement dans la cabine et, avisant un verre de vin à peine entamé, il y vida le contenu de son flacon. Puis, il se cacha sous le lit pour observer ce qu'il allait arriver.  
Quelques minutes après, le faux jeune homme réapparu. Assis devant son miroir, il prit le verre, le porta à sa bouche et, avant même d'avoir avalé une goutte de la boisson, jeta le cristal au sol où il éclata en poussière de diamant.

-Je sais que tu es là, espèce de misérable avorton. Si tu crois que tu arriveras à me tromper et m'empoisonner, tu te trompes. Sors de ta cachette !

Le garçon-sirène n'en fit rien et resta tapi sous la couche.

-Sors de là, tout de suite !

Alors que la sorcière des mers hurlait, le lit se souleva dans les airs, révélant l'enfant des ondes. Alors, celui-ci se releva et serrant fermement le petit poignard d'argent dans sa main, il se précipita sur la vieille, ignorant la douleur cuisante qui coulait dans ses jambes. Mais, d'un geste, il fut stoppé en plein élan.

-Tu es courageux, petit avorton, mais tellement stupide. Tu ne peux rien contre moi. Je suis toute puissante et toi, tu n'es rien.

Pensant au beau prince qui, sans le savoir, allait épouser la sorcière des mers, le garçon-sirène se précipita à nouveau vers la vieille. À chaque fois, elle le stoppait, mais il recommençait, s'approchant toujours plus, forçant la vieille à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle reverse la coiffeuse, provoquant un bruit qui alerta le prince qui se trouvait dans la cabine d'à côté, et soit coincé contre le mur.

-Mon petit enfant trouvé, que fais-tu ? Donne-moi, ce poignard, s'il te plait.

La voix du prince était douce, pas à un seul moment il n'éleva le ton. Il voyait le désespoir sur le visage du fils des ondes mais ne le comprenait pas.

-Allez, mon très cher enfant, soit un bon garçon et donne-moi cela, s'il te plait.

Mais le garçon-sirène, malgré le ton aimant du prince ne pouvait se résoudre à obéir. Alors, profitant du fait que la sorcière, ne pouvant pas utiliser ses pouvoirs devant le prince, ce qui aurait ruiné son plan, franchi les trois pas qui le séparait de la vieille et enfonça le petit poignard profondément dans son cœur. Aussitôt, le magnifique corps que la sorcière avait pris se transforma. Il rapetissa, se fripa devint grisâtre et les jambes se divisèrent et se transformèrent en tentacules monstrueux alors que la vieille expulsait son dernier souffle.

-On m'a trompé ! Cet homme n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait être.

Le prince regardait la répugnante dépouille avec horreur.

-Tu m'as sauvé, mon très cher enfant trouvé. Je t'en serai toujours reconnaissant.

Le beau prince prit le garçon-sirène qui tremblait de tous ses membres dans ses bras et le serra fortement.

-Merci.

L'enfant des ondes lui sourit avant de se dégager. Il s'agenouilla près du corps de la vieille sorcière des mers et arracha le pendentif qui brillait sur sa poitrine puis le laissa tomber sur le parquet et l'écrasa du talon. Quelques secondes après, il sentait que ces cordes vocales reprenaient vie.

-Je vous aime, mon prince, furent les premiers mots qu'il laissa échapper.  
-Tu parles !  
-La sorcière des mers m'avait volé ma voix.

Et le garçon-sirène raconta toute l'histoire au prince de sa voix enchanteresse.

-Qu'importe le fait que tu ne sois pas né humain, c'est toi que je veux épouser. Je veux te donner une âme immortelle, à toi mon enfant des ondes.

Le soir même, on fêta en grandes pompes les noces du prince et du garçon-sirène que le roi avait accepté après qu'il ait sauvé son fils d'un sort terrible.  
Autour du bateau, la famille du fils des ondes chantait les mélodies de la mer, enchantant tous les invités.  
Dès ce jour, le garçon-sirène et le prince vécurent heureux ensemble.


End file.
